


Could I..?

by heart_strings



Category: Jaeho - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other, Uke!Yoochun, Uke!Yunho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_strings/pseuds/heart_strings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I, Kim Jaejoong, would never love anyone else, but you, Jung Yunho… so would you trust me now…?’ I asked him with a soft smile playing on my lips. My fingers tangled themselves in his dark locks of hair…</p><p>‘I-I don’t know… C-could I…?’ His eyes were the same ones that I saw when I first met him for the first time… They were clouded with tears…. I quickly hugged him quickly against me….. I don’t care anymore…</p><p>‘Yes. You could.’</p><p>                 —————————<br/>Characters;)!</p><p>Kim Jaejoong —<br/>A rich playboy who love playing games with people, and are willing to do anything to get what he want. After having an one night stand with Yunho, he don’t plan on leaving him like what he would normally do.</p><p>Jung Yunho —<br/>? Mystery pretty boy who had an one night stand with Jaejoong, and ran away in the morning before Jaejoong actually even wake up.</p><p>Kim Junsu —<br/>Jaejoong’s younger brother who is in charge of their family business. Junsu is a cold man who is equally scary as Jaejoong and he is in love with Park Yoochun.</p><p>Park Yoochun —<br/>Bartender at the club where Jae and Yun first met that night. Junsu’s lover, and he is just funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The atmosphere in the club that night was just a hot mess. Sweaty bodies jumping high up, closely touching the ceilings, moving smoothly along the rhythms. Their frames pressed together, feeling their heartbeats fasten each minute before they would start dancing passionately again. Taking each steps of mine lightly, I walked down the stairs, my hand holding tightly onto the aisle. Quickly scanning around the room, some people had their eyes already on me, probably thinking of me as a prey. My lips curved up like a sharp edge, glancing back at the men challengingly even though I knew that I am a predator myself. Those men were quickly infatuated, and I was just having fun, playing them like trapped butterflies inside of my palm just like a game. Swaying my hips temptingly, I moved toward the dancefloor and joined the crowd. It didn’t take long before a body grinded against my back. Happy that someone got hooked in, I just danced back onto his bottom until I grew uninterested. Walking pointlessly around, I was going to just give up that night until my eyes first laid themselves on him. He was breathtaking… Under the faded dim lights, his pale skin glowed beautifully... His lips busied themselves with some sweet liquor…. His Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he finished his glass with a small amount of alcohol escaping from the rear corner of his mouth. The man was built but lean at the same time, his black tanktop with a string hoodie sculpted his muscles well… His dirty purple skinny jeans hugged tightly onto his thighs, bringing out his small body. His body making my mouth grow wetter with each graceful movement that it carries.... My legs nearly gave out on the sight, but I continued with each step until I ended up on the stool next to him…. “A Long Island Iced Tea, please.” Ordering as soon as I took a seat, I kept my gaze ahead until the bartender left the glass in front of me. My mouth mumbled out a ‘thanks’ before taking small sips from my straw, stealing short glances at him from time to time. The closer we are, I noticed more little things about him. For example, those empty hazel colored eyes filled with sorrows that I would like to make them glow with happiness. His ears were pierced and those cute studs suited him… Above his lips, there was a small beauty mark that most men don’t have, but I found it taunting. I.. just can’t help but kept my stare straight at him until I saw him slowly turning his head to face me. Our eyes locked for a short glimpse of moment and I could see his eyes blurring in pure crystal tears. My hands unconsciously moved on its own to wipe them away… No farther words were exchanged, but we only held each other for a small while before he broke away from my embrace with pink tinted cheeks. His expression was drowsy and sweet with a puzzled look. “I-I.. Eh…. Do you want to drink together…?” He asked timidly in a bare mumble, coming out from his glossy lips. I smiled back with my hand wrapping around my glass, chewing on my straw slightly. “Sure…” I replied back with confidences faking over my nervous self. The rest of the night passed by with loud laughters and shared jokes… I hadn’t felt anything that could even compare to this for a long time… The only things mattered were just me and him.

 

Stumbling our ways into the hotel room, I had my hand snaked around his petite waist. His giggles filled the quiet room as I laid his drunk self down on the soft material of the king sized bed. Gazing deeply into his half lidded eyes, I raised up my hand to carefully stroke his chubby cheeks and feel his warm skin under me. The way his pink plumped lips brushed lightly across my knuckles stirred a tingling warmth in my stomach. These wonderful creatures fluttered their wings messily inside me, making me feel unknown excitements deep down. “What is your name….?” My lips formed a soft smile as I asked him this question. An unnatural thing that I never consider. Who they were never bothered me... so were their names. “Hmm~ Yun-Yunho~?” The man giggled femininely in a cutesy way despite of how his muscles curved in such a strong way. His innocent brown eyes blinked in slight confusion when my lips found his in a heated kiss. Guessing from the amount of alcohol he consumed, he probably can’t comprehend what was really happening. His body shifted uncomfortably on my laps, struggling out of my embrace. His brows furrowed, a deep knot forming between them when he failed no matter how hard he tried to pry my hands off of his body. Quickly, I pulled his body toward my chest for a needy kiss when I pressed my lips onto his wet ones. Our teeth clattered together painfully, I could still faintly taste the strong vodka that lingered in his throat when our lips collided….. I love the way the kiss burns every time I swallowed down…. I could no longer stop myself once I got a taste of those intoxicating lips. Instantly, I could feel the heat slowly spreading to the rest of his body…. Our tongues entangled themselves in a battle of dominance or I would rather call it a heated dance where we grinded against each other with hollow breaths panting out loud for more. His voice dripping honey drove out the beast inside of me that had always been hidden from all others. Without hesitating at all, I ripped off each piece of his defense in a blink of an eye, and discarded them on the floor mindlessly. By the time we broke away from our kiss, we were both moaning before anything real happen yet. His muscles were ripe and shaped perfectly like those I saw in paintings and all…. I just can’t find a single thing missing about him…

Our gaze never once broke, and I caught myself looking at the smooth skin underneath every time I breathed out. His eyes never left my body either, and it was burning up passion as if his eyes had no one but me. Taking this chance while he stared through me, I laid wet trails of kisses down his broad chest where it eventually stopped on his torsos. Rose marks and bites were staining his skin like a blank sheet of paper, but I feel like they are necessary to mark what I am claiming as mine.... I could hear his quickened breaths and muffled moans. Moving on, my lips suckled onto the pink nubs like a child breastfeeding from his mother. My right hand focused on playing and tugging his harden nipple between them while my teeth grazed over his left one. His moans are growing louder and louder against the back of his hand. His voice was just music to my ear, calming my heart even though I feel like a beast right at this moment. I never made love with such sweetness since usually, it was just a good fuck. His heart beats were loud and clear that I could hear him when I leaned in to steal a quick kiss on his red swollen lips. His eyes were filled with lust, and I knew we were both infatuated for the first time we locked eyes. “Make l-love to me, would you…?” Those words came out as a weak whisper, but loud enough for me to understand. Well, I don’t need to be told twice.

Taking his thighs in my hands, I spreaded his legs wide apart... Well, I was taken away by the sight.... His hole was pink and puckering with needs while his face was pure erotic torture. His harden shaft was throbbing red, dripping with precum on the swollen tip. Smiling softly, my lips took in the tip in a teasing manner, sucking and licking it clean. My tongue traveled down, tracing out his veins, messily devouring it like a treat. His long fingers tugged and pulled on my hair, and my ears could hear him ramming on with curses that I love the way it came out of his mouth. My head bobbed much harder onto the cock in my wet carven that I could simply tell that he was losing it already. However, I can’t let him lose it too soon… I pulled out, licking my fingers seductively while he stared at me with a cute confused face. “Waeee~?” Yes, the alcohol was still running in his system, and I liked how innocent he sounded. “I need to prepare you.” I answered back calmly like he should know what was happening…. Well, his answer came back as just a huge pout on his wet lips. “No, we dun neeed itttt~!” With that, our positions flipped with, now, him on top of me… Wincing on the sudden push, I groaned and inhaled sharply when I felt warm air hitting my bare shaft. Looking back at the man on top of me, his face was dangerously close to my manhood, closely examining it like a professional. It didn’t take another minute before he positioned his hole, directing it toward my length. Slowly, he guided me into him, sitting on me fully like a chair. It was painful… I could tell by the way he growled when I am fully in. As for me, the feeling was amazing. “Shush… it’s okay, relax….” I tried to stop his movements, but he wouldn’t stop his hips. Instead, he bounced on my cock hungrily in inhuman speed while I swear that I was seeing stars. My head was heavy and unclear… I had my eyes closed un-until I felt my cheeks wet… My lashes fluttered open to see crying Yunho hovering over me. My heart melted right at the spot as I took his face in my hand, stroking it tenderly…. “I love you, Yunho.” I whispered softly and held him close to me without caring about our organsms anymore.

I am not sure how long we stayed like that for. I am not sure when did we stop making love…. I am not sure, too, that why didn’t he tell me that it hurt so badly even though he fake smiles on his face that seemed much too real. Slowly, we drifted into dreams and clouds.

 

Morning came…

Sunlight slipped through the cracks in between the thin lace curtains from the window pavement. Rich brightness hurt my visions… I groaned and turned… Moving up to sit with my back leaning against the headboard calmly… Massaging my sore temple, my head hurts so much from the hangover… Looking beside me, I noticed that the bed was empty other than me sleeping in it… It seems as if he disappeared into the thin air… My grip tightened onto the floral bedsheets until my knuckles turned white. For some reasons, I seem to miss his tears. ‘Why..? Why did he leave? I thought….’ Shit… For some reasons, I hate how karma is running back to me now…. I finally understand how it feels like to have an one nightstand and find your bed empty with no traces left behind but yourself being in a mess….. Pathetic, aren’t I..? I actually want to wake up to be hold him in my arms. Standing up, I picked up my clothes and put them back on. All of a sudden, my phone rung, and that ringtone annoys the hell out of me right now.. Oh my god…. Don’t tell me it is Junsu again…. I swear that I would change my phone number right after today. I leaned down to pick up my discarded cell phone from the floor and answered it in a calming matter without even checking the caller ID because there are not many people who would call me this early… Well, not after knowing what I am capable of doing, right..? “What is it, Junsu? You know I hate it when people try taking away my sleep, right?” My voice came out as a groan, and I hate hearing all those background noises now because those are not doing any goods to my headache. “Hyung. Quit being so grumpy. I’m getting quite tired of your mood swings… Just get your ass back to the company right now or elses, I would make sure to cut off all of your credit cards for an entire month.” He spoke coldly and I knew that he was angry just because I didn’t attend their stupid meeting yesterday. Oh… now he is trying to steal my wallet, too… fuck… I better get going then… However, I’m going to make sure that he is going to pay later. My lips curved up into a smirk as my mind started planning for a revenge. Revenges are always sweet… Maybe I should tell Yoochun to mess with Junsu’s dolphin doll again... Or I could definitely use a new update to my porn collection…. We’ll see later, dongseung. You know that I also hate it when people try threatening me, right…? “...I would be back soon and don’t you dare go threatening your hyung, dongseung.” Before I would hear his quirky protests, I hang up on him and quickly left the room with tips on the writing table.

 

That Night…

I returned to the exact club again…. My heart pounded loudly according to the beat that blasted through the entire club. My eyes searched through the crowd for any traces of him again, wishing that I might be able to see him tonight, but none of the men there could compare to his delicate features. Letting out a disappointed breathe, I dragged my heavy steps across the dancefloor, toward the empty bar on the side. As I took a seat by the counter, the bartender grinned softly while flipping the glass bottle in the air and trying to take my order at the same time. “Hey, Jae. What do you want to drink?” He asked in a laid back tone, leaning his body toward the counter when he finally settled down with the bottle. “A shot of whiskey, please.” A tired breath escaped from my red lips while I found myself again staring around to search for his shadows. I.. I don’t understand why am I feeling like this… Aish.. I found myself desperately chasing after his tail, at least being able to steal a glance of him from afar or hear his voice would be enough. After that night, I can’t keep him off of my mind at all.... Every night, when I close my eyes, I would remember the way his lips would part, biting back moans and groans as we were connecting our bodies together. Maybe I was too engrossed by my thoughts that I started unconsciously mumbling his name out or what… but Yoochun is staring at me weird with his greasy smile pulling the threads from behind…. Shit… I know that is a bad sign. “Awww~ Jae seem like he is in luvvvv~” Yoochun sung in his sing song tone, leaning his body toward the counter again. Actually, his singing wasn't bad at all though, judging at how he could hit all the high notes perfectly fine. Oh god… I hate how he is right though. Resting my chin on the counter, I sighed softly. “Shuddup… Big Forehead…” My lips formed a cute pout after taking down my shot in a full gulp. Laying my head down on the marble counter, I let my eyes wandered around the club. All of a sudden, it seemed as if time had stopped for me…. My eyes widen as they lingered at that one spot… I felt as if I saw stars. I felt as if I saw him…I could feel my whole body growing warm... His graceful figure did not change in my eyes… still as beautiful, but something pulled a trigger…. he was making out with another man other than me. My eyes saw red at that moment….


	2. Under (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herro~ I just added a new chapter which took time but I hope chu would like it;) I got a beta reader and things got slow with correcting so it came out late but I hope chu like it~

“Jaejoong...” I repeated the beautiful word softly as I leaned against the headboard of the bed. I raised up my fingers to shakily trace the outlines of his well defined jawline. His features were slightly feminine yet strong willed, a bit alluring. When I let his name rolled on my tongue, it sounded foreign yet close… This morning, when I woke up in his warm embrace, it made me felt strangely flustered for a moment, like I was starting to anticipate for something special again. His arms wrapped securely around my waist, holding me protectively in place. It made me felt like every word that he gave me were real… His fresh lips were like a red apple, sweetly satisfying my thirst…. At the same time, whispering soft words that I needed to hear by my ears. His calming voice eased my wounds. Slowly… I letted his words from last night sink into my mind… ‘I love you...’ To my surprise, those three words came off of his lips so naturally like air that I… I couldn’t quite understand the reason behind everything that he did… Usually… To anyone, I am only a string doll to toy with until they grow uninterest, leaving to search for a new plaything. I should be sad. However, I did appreciated their affections for a while to distract myself. If it hurts, help me forget… let me feel more pain.  
I knew that I shouldn’t be feeling this way. Like I am a wilted rose full of sharp thorns that could easily pierce through his skin… He should not stay too close to me. I don’t want my love to hurt anyone anymore…. I felt… c-cursed..... I smiled sadly, letting sorrows graced my face again. ‘No one should love you… You don’t stand in a position that could have love, Yunho… ’ I spoke to myself, my hands pulling the dirty sheets away from my body while trying hard to not stir him awake from his sweet dreams. Taking each steps of mine with cautions, I took my time removing his hands from my slim waist. Finally, I succeed despite the whole time of his brows crossing when his hand ended up on the silk bed sheets instead of staying on my skin. My lips curled up into a faint grin when I was finally freed. Bending down, I recollected the loose particles of my outfit from the carpet floor. I pulled on my clothes carefully, slipping on the smooth fabric over my dirtied skin. For one last time, I looked back behind me at the peaceful figure laying on the bed. Sunlight escaped into the bedroom, shining over his pale skin…. At that moment, he seemed like a fallen angel, missing his pair of wings to fly. I saw a true halo over his head through his sleeping figure. ‘He is beautiful… But I can’t have him.’ My smile stood gently on my lips as those thoughts came to me. Quickly, I rushed out of the room because I shouldn’t miss him….. It should be the last time where our lives would ever cross.

 

‘I can’t ever have love. It is only the truth….. My mind is going crazy…. Maybe… it is just because he acts too much like him, right….? No… He can’t ever be compared to him… no one can ever be compared to him... He is special, and forever will be.’

 

That Day  
The birds sung beautifully on the trees as I walked by… My breath hitched and gasped when I finally came closer to where I am going. “Changmin…” I slowly breathed out, having troubles to actually breathe through my lungs by then. Air seemed to had ran out for me for the moment where I stood before him again. My heart hurts and clutched in pain when I recalled back…. back to our best times together. Everyday, back when joy and sunshine poured over our faces…. Excitements filled my stomach each time I thought of our next meeting. Bringing myself down on my knees, I kneeled in front of him with a bitter smile stucked upright on my thin lips. Lone tears threatening to fall out anytime soon which I am too used to by now. My fingers gently traced the black and white picture attached on the cement. I remembered the picture too well… The picture was taken by me. That day, we both snuck out to go hang out together. It was a warm day…. As we strolled down the path with our fingers intertwined safely together, we faintly heard the soft melodies that the birds sung through the wind. We held our hands tightly together under everyone’s disgusted stares… Even though he felt the nervousness in me, he only gave me a reassuring smile… I, too, smiled sweetly back. It gave me power to resent what others thought of our pure love. My feet continued its journey, rounding up at each following steps. Finally, we settled down at an empty shade under the old orange willow in the park….. The time was relaxing, and it was the first date where we had kissed each other’s soft lips after hesitating too much. I wondered why…. We were both only small cheeky boys who didn’t known any better…. Our innocences and curiosities ruined us though. It had been four years since I last heard his laughters and snarky remarks that I missed hearing so much. ‘Shim Changmin… I miss you…’ A sobbing mess I was literally already in by the time I came back to my senses. My face was emotionless though I was crying so hard. My entire body trembled as I placed the small bouquet of flowers down on the stone…. I bought his favorite flowers… forget-me-not… He used to always pick out this flower for me… The tiny blue petals were fragile… easily falling out when wind blew just lightly…. It were haunting memories….

 

Flashback-  
My eyes widen in alert when I saw red staining the clean floor. I tasted blood and metallic salt in the air as I screamed violently through my cries… My fists clenched hard onto the arms of the old beaten chair. I can no longer contain myself from not crying anymore when I see him like this. I chewed hard onto my bottom lip when I saw him slowly crawling closer to my feet. His brown hair was disheveled, red seeping through the white collar shirt that I gave him. There was a bit of blood on his face, and silent tears rolling down his pale cheeks. His hands struggled for a moment, searching for a bit of support to stand up. It hurts seeing how he kept falling back down everytime he barely managed to get back up on his feet again. It hurts even more when I couldn’t do anything to help, but waiting for him to save me…. Emotions rushed to me as crystal tears blurred my visions….. ‘Please don’t die… I-I love you.’ I whisperd in my mind. He stood next to me, freeing my binded wrists before instantly collapsing down back to the floor again. My legs wobbled down, losing strength to stand. I laid next to him, my tears falling down to his face as I pulled him onto my lap. “Ch-Changmin…. d-don’t die… I need you… please… I’m sorry….” I whimpered softly, words stuttering out instead of clear messages that I wanted to tell him. In exchange, he only grinned back to me like usual while his eyes glossed with sorrows and realizations though. “Yunho… I know that I w-would be leaving soon… It’s too late… I’m sorry that I couldn’t be a good l-lover-ahh…” His breath hitched and hissed out a harsh sound while his hand pressed down onto his bleeding wound. Blood wouldn’t stop rushing out from his chest. I didn’t know what to do anymore, but I just couldn’t stop crying. My short arms wrapped around his body for the last of his warmth. He seemed to understood what I was thinking and tried to hug me against his chest more. His lips were turning into a color of deadly poisons. His face was growing paler by the minute. Life drowning out of his body second by second. It was getting cold… His lips curved up into a bigger smile when he realized that it was time. He sucked in a rough breath, breaking into a series of coughs. His real voice came out as a mere whisper, but I heard him clear enough. “Y-Yunho… Don’t forget me… I wish I could be y-your forget-me-not's…” His hands grasped for mine at his last moments, but we were too slow already…

 

Snapping out of my thoughts, I felt a light tap on my right shoulder. I slowly spun around to properly face him. I wasn’t surprised because I knew that it should be time to head back. “Yunho… It is time for us to move back to the car.” He said calmly with his usual pokerface plastered over his handsome features. Shaking my head weakly, I choked hard on my words that burnt into the back of my throat. I.. didn’t want to leave yet… I whimpered softly when he pulled me away from Changmin’s grave. My body tried resisting his stronghold, but it didn’t work. It hurts too much… Not my body, but my heart. “Hojoon… pl-please...” I pleaded in a low whisper. In my mind, I was wishing for his pity, for him to let me stay just a little longer with my lost love who I can’t hold onto anymore. My eyes stared up to search for a bit of sympathy in those brown orbs. Yes… his brows scrunched up into a frown… Slowly, his lips parted, but not a sound came out from his clogged throat. He shutted them back together, looking straight at me. Then, he opened his mouth to speak again, but this time, his voice came out more stern than the first time we talked. “Yunho…. You know that I can’t decide on my own so please don’t beg me.” He replied coldly with a sadden look hidden behind his cool covers. I had known way too well that he doesn't like showing me his emotions. He can’t help me… It wasn’t that he did not wanted to help me. Not that he or I stand in the right position that had such powers. We are both nobodys who could be replace way too easily…. He was just looking out for me. Nodding my head, I got into the car by myself. Slowly, I felt the car moving away and away from the cemetery…. It rained shortly after the vehicle started leaving the yard. I loved the sounds that it made when the droplets of water hitted the glass. I didn’t know for how long we drove until we stopped in front of the building. The rain had stopped by now, and the air smelt like ocean and wind. When I lifted up my head, I saw a fading rainbow over the sky somewhere beyond our reaches. Smiling, I reached out for it, and pretended that I had it in my palm before quickly following after Hojoon’s steps back into the building.

When we made it back into the building, the maids, dressed in pink kimonos decorated with sakura petals on the fabric, immediately bowed to our presences. Nodding our heads, we advanced through the long hallways and gardens with speed. ‘We never stop to admire the cultural beauty of the house, but continued walking straight ahead of us no matter what happens…. Just like how we are living our lives.’ I thought. These words used to be what Changmin always have by his lips.... Finally, our feet stopped in front of his private chamber. There, we took a seat down on the wooden plates, waiting for his permission for us to go in. Through the thin layer of paper covering the door, we could hear short breathy moans and groans, but we said nothing, just lowering our heads down to the wooden plates with respects. Short climaxes could be audible through vibrations…. Then, the shuffling…. Our faces reflected no emotions as we waited for our entrances to be made. We sat for around 10 minutes before the door creaked open. Two maids stood by each side of the door, looking down at their feet. Behind, revealed a man in his forties, dressed in his black silk robe, covering his tan muscles that could still be traced through the smooth edge of the cloth. Our boss, Chu Sung Hoon, sat with dignity on his face, with his mistress in his rough arms. Her eyes were in the color of ice, long lashes shooting out. Her features looked delicate… also too delicate to even afford touches on her body. In many ones’ eyes, she could almost be compared to an angel. Despite such captivating charms, that woman was only another one… dressed in expensive silk, her kimono sliding down her smooth skin. She putted up a sinful smile on her red lips as she straddled his laps, trying her best to act as seductive as possible so she wouldn’t be left in vain. Such a thing is normal for our eyes… I was never surprised. Her life might be decorated in many colors, but it is only the same as our dull colored sky under all the ambitions.

The boss seemed to be pleased by her services, grinning a smug smile back up at her. “Hyori…. I need to take care of something here. Go back to your chambers first.” He whispered gently by her ears while his hand laid affectionately on her thighs. Her expected reaction would be a sweet smile dripping from her lips like sugar before leaving the room…. That was how things work here. Your life depended on his mood. One wrong move would leave you dead in the streets. Surprisingly, she was different. Her lips only formed a cute pout, her bottom lip sticking out in a childish way. Her brows frowned slightly down back at him, slipping off of his muscular thighs without a single word before stomping out the room with both of the maids. The door closed just then right after she left. The boss didn’t speak a word about her behavior, but only chuckled… a long sound that I hadn’t heard from him for a long time. That woman was interesting him… I guess something's are special when They're different. “Yunho and Hojoon, I think you guys know why I called you guys to my chambers, right?” His attention was then turned back to us with his usual serious expression on. We merely nodded with a blank look on our faces. “Yes. We would be ready tonight.” Hojoon answered on the behalf of me and him, and in return, that man’s face only grew a smirk.


	3. Spell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai~ this is AngelXxx, and thxs for the reading..... I'm sorry to this super late update.... I've been really distracted these days and also with school since it is the end of the year time. So please bear with me...;)
> 
> The chapter was just done and not beta so no high hopes~ I ruvf chu guys....!!^=^ thxs for the support that chu guys been giving me...;)!!! It's Jaeho love that brought us together~;>
> 
> Omigod!!! Kris appeared~ keke~ well... I didn't wanna spoil that part~ e u e.... Be prepared;3

Under the heavy fogs, I stood helplessly alone as sounds of church bells rang through my ears. In confusions, my eyes moved around to scan my surroundings, trying to make out where exactly could I be… My head tilted up to face the clear sky, velvet stars decorated the pale amethyst colored night perfectly. The air smelt like dry sand and wet soil…. like what just happening after a long night of tear-like raindrops storming down from the grey skyline…. My long lashes stayed closed as I took a deep inhale of air, slowly relaxing my tensed muscles. My lips parted, humming a soft tone of music as I let my body move freely according to the rhythm. I don’t know for how long I stayed like that for... until I heard more through the roughness of the blowing wind. Somewhere far away... I faintly heard distant cries calling out for my name repeatedly…. ‘Yunho….’ I-I... held my breath and letted out a weak gasp when I felt my widened eyes wet again… My entire body froze like a block of stone as the blood in my veins ran cold. The voice sounded desperate yet terrifying… screaming beautifully as it chased after my bare figure through the mists and blues, disappearing into the dark greens. I only panted for air as my feet ran through the forest trees, disrupting the soft melodies that was running smoothly in the wind. My feet felt pain with each step that I took, gravels and stones scratching my skin underneath... it hurt, but I never stop running. It seemed like the forest was swallowing me whole, the inner I got to the heart of the woods. Only once in a while, I would turn back to steal glances of him…. His eyes were still the doll-like ones that I remembered, but now, there is a difference in them. Somehow, it reminded me of the lonely nights that I spent crying over him... The moment I tripped over a stubborn branch without looking at my way correctly, I landed on the soil. He had catched up to me because of my mistake, bending over to my side. There, he pulled me up from the forest ground and quickly hugged my body safely against his. Shivering from the sudden coldness that hit the back of my neck, I also braced my body with his, letting myself drown in his bittersweet embrace. Droplets of tears began to slide down my lifeless rouges, dampening his blood stained collar shirt. My voice muffled against his shoulder, whimpering out words while choking onto my sobs. “Long ago, my heart had grew cold and broken the minute you left so why…? Why do I have dream of you again? I-it hurts… please…” I pulled back, untangling our bodies in the process while looking up to him for an answer that I had been looking for since a long time ago. His frosted lips quivered, tears rushing down his face as he shaked. I could tell that the words were stucked in his throat that it took a few moments before the slightest sound was even made.

‘Because I loved you…. Please… Yunho, don’t ever forget me…. I’m afraid….. I-I beg you.’ 

 

“Yunho, we are here. Wake up.” The usual calm voice broke the mysterious spell, greeting me as soon as my eyelids flew open from my deep slumber and awaken dream. I shifted and groaned tiredly in the back seats before slowly sitting up to face him properly. Running my fingers through my short locks of hair, my face remained calm even though within my heart, I started growing a bit anxious from the broken dream…. It seemed much too real to be an illusion. All, that seemed too attached to my head, were his words and eyes. ‘Why, Changmin….? Please stop this pain...’ My chest rise and fell in a rushed pattern when images of his smiles and tears flashed through my mind again. A trail of thoughts started forming in mind, and before anything, Hojoon raised his voice on me again. “Yunho, please wipe away those tears, and get ready to get out of this car before we both get in trouble.” His voice sounded cold, unaffected by my sorrows at all. Catching my breath in a tired sigh, I hastily rubbed away those tears with the back of my hand. Then, I reached into my jeans’ front pocket, pulling out a small mirror, checking on my smeared eyeliner and slightly disheveled hair. Seeing that my eyeliner were rubbing off from the wetness of my tears, I quickly redrew them, applying a light amount of my favorite honey flavored lip balm. Next, my hand raised up to roughly ruffle and style my hair correctly back to the original way it was before my long sleep. Staring back into the mirror, I took a note that now, I seemed at least nice enough to actually handle my job. My cherry lips once again letted out a tired sigh and, my hand held onto the handle of the opened door. “Hojoon, stand by, and make sure you get him.” I spoke out those last words with a serious expression written over my face while thinking of the consequences that would fall to us if we ever mess this up. In exchange, the man only merely nodded his head for a few times, eyes piercing through me from the reflection of the side mirror on the car. “Got it.” That is the least that I needed to hear…. Something to keep me moving forward. With that, I moved out of the car, stretching my sore muscles in the open area, the empty streets. My eyes looked right ahead, walking toward the direction of the club.  
The tension was high in the atmosphere of the club the minute I stood before the door. Loud music blasted through the entire club while sweaty bodies bounced and jumped. Wasted bodies abandoned in dark corners of the room while others just simply entangled themselves in make out sessions from there. My thin lips twitched up into a soft grin when I made my way down the staircases, my fingertips slightly dragging down the aisle. It was amusing to see some men already had their eyes attached so closely to each step of my movements…. Brushing off the hungry looks that they threw at me, I continued walking. Moving past the heated dance ground, I walked away into a quiet hallway, which not much people know about. My footsteps were kept steady until I reached further within the dead end of the hall. My legs stopped themselves in front of a door, reaching out my hand to neatly knock. Soon, I heard footsteps behind, moving closer to the door. My heart beats jumped at each step that he took until he slowly opened the door. “Come in.” He said with a grin pasted on his arrogant face, taking his seat back on the black leather couch set, legs crossed elegantly over each other. My throat felt dry and rough, swallowing hard as I made my way toward him with my fake confident face pasted over me. Uninvited, I took my seat on his laps, straddling them in the process. My moist lips curved up into an innocent smile as I start my show now….. continuing this pointless game….  
‘Is my life always going to be this way…? If so, please… Changmin, take me with you…..’

“What did Sung Hoon sent you here for?” His words were sharp and doubtful with high defenses against my seduction, however, I could still see the hidden hesitations clear behind his gazes. Just a little bit more, I could easily have him wrap around my finger completely. My red lips curved up into a simple smile, running my fingers through his hair, quickly pulling him in for a kiss. Our lips only came to contact for a slight moment, and within seconds, he took over the situation completely. Both of his hands cupped onto my cheeks while he kissed me with burning passions and flames. His tongue clung onto mine, exploring my wet carven as I writhe under him loudly without any shames to hide. By the time we pulled apart, a string of saliva was linking our mouths together like a transparent red thread. The dark look in his eyes didn’t degrade, but grew more stronger after our wet kiss. His hand tightened his hold on my wrist while his eyes glared intensely at me for an answer. I decided to just play for it…. making sure that I’m looking like I’m having fun with this act even though my heart knows…. because it spoke otherwise. “Relax…. Minho-sshi, I’m here to see you…. Sung Hoon hyung didn’t send me…” I smiled softly as I brought the wrist that he is holding up to my swollen lips, laying a light kiss on each of his knuckles. Soon, his muscles slowly let go of my skin, leaving behind a red mark on the paleness which would soon fade away. He let out a scoff…. not one that filled with extreme sarcasm but one that tries faking the tone of it…. trying to pretend to be just playing along with me, that all this were to be done just to satisfy my desires even though it is the exact opposite…. I knew he had always been watching me closely anyways…. and now, I could use that back against him….

“What do you say if we enjoy ourselves now…?” I faced him with a smirk, showing him my clear intention from the beginning of this play. “Always a yes…. to pretty boys like you….” He breathed against my nape, extending out his tongue to softly swept across a patch of skin, causing me to shiver a bit. His hard-on was pressing against my back while it jerks upward for a bit of friction. “Call me Minho…. and I will make you feel so good tonight...” He paused his words half way, letting out a groan, before whispering the last words behind my ear. His hot breath ghosted over my skin, pressing sweet kisses on the shell of my ear. “that you won’t want to leave me after tonight...”

 

In the perspective of Jaejoong---  
My eyes were only scanning around the club without any purposes at that moment….. and there, I saw him again. It seemed like fate that brought us together again, and from now then, I wont ever let him go again. He…. still looked as breathtaking as that night under the dim lights of the night from what I remembered. I only wish that the gap between us could close with an innocent kiss on our lips because from last night, I know that I fell for him. We were only a couple feet apart, yet I could still feel the strong urge of me wanting to go over there and hold him against me so strongly that he would remember me forever by my strength. I want him to look up at me like a wall that he could stand behind whenever there is a storm…. whenever he is too afraid… whenever he need a shoulder to cry on…. please remember me….  
Maybe… I was too blinded by the sight of him again that I only see the man beside him much later on. By the way that they were holding hands, it seemed like they were much more than what I wish they could be…. The sight of their linked hands already angered me to my extreme…. The meter instantly broke when I saw them kissing with such passions similar to what I gave to Yunho last night. ‘Why…? Yunho… why are you doing this to yourself…? I know this must hurt you deeply, too so why?’ My hands clutched onto the bottom of my shirt until my knuckles eventually turned white. The next thing I knew… I was up already, rushing over to his side, throwing a punch at the man who was trying to step over what should be mine.

‘I know that I might be thinking too much from just one night between us, but I know what my heart actually want because I fell for him already….’

 

“A-ah! stop please….” I begged while gripping onto my pained stomach. My bones crippled more and more under each hit by the metal pipes. I heard the harsh sounds of the blows that it does to my body when my bones hit against brittle bronze with a low note vibrating through the room with my pleads….. My lung seemed to be ripped so badly where I can’t breathe properly anymore. Each time I try to suck in a weak breath of air through my mouth, my ribcage would feel this sharp pain piercing through whenever it expands. Red liquid was dripping down my head, mixing with the sweat and salt my body was bearing already. In the middle of the room, Chu Sung Hoon stood only a feet away, watching me attentively without any cares. I screamed and coughed louder from each single hit that my body received until my throat ran sore, struggling to make a sound. By that time, silent tears were running down my high cheekbones, my body grew limp against the pain whereas I laid lifelessly on the floor without caring what was happening to me anymore. I didn’t know for how long my punishment lasted. I could only brace myself and tell myself that this would end soon…. I need to live for him. I can’t die yet.

When I thought that there were any hopes for me to live on anymore, it seemed like Changmin saved me again. Suddenly, a voice stopped their movements. That voice…. is too familar to me….

‘I’m sorry… Kris.’

“Stop, Father.... I think it is enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haiii~^=^ I'm quite new to this site... Well, this isn't my first fic and I do write FICS on asianfanfics..... But I wanna try posting them here, too, so here I am with a new fic....;) wish chu guys liked itttt~!!


End file.
